Ben 10: Alien Force Happy Valentine's Day
by lykeomgsrsly
Summary: After being forced to ask Gwen to a dance at her school, Kevin has a choice: Dance with Gwen, or Prove his worth to Ben. Bevin; slight Gwevin. Rated M: for language, gay actions, and boy sex.


9:00 A.M.

V-Day

Kevin stared down at his calloused hands as Gwen attempted to persuade him into taking her Dance. He rolled his eyes, and thought 'No way am I taking her to a Val-Valine-, well a stupid dance.' The taller teen shook his head as Gwen went on, and on. 'All this talk gives me a headache, does she really think I like her or something? I mean come on, she's.' His thoughts were distracted as he moved his head. The Green Camero had caught his attention. 'I swear all the work I put on that makes my baby gorgeous!' He smirked and eyed it up and down.

Gwen was getting agitated, Kevin had to pay attention to her, I mean, they liked one another right? She saw the way his eyes stared at her. The wanting or maybe it was all a misreading.

"KEVIN!" the redhead shouts, "are you even paying attention? 'Cause it doesn't look like you are."

Shaking his head the older teen shook out his dark locks, seeming to come out of his trance. "What?"

"I can't believe you! Not listening to a word I said!" Gwen started off on another rant as Kevin drifted back into his brain, Gwen was becoming impatient again. She put her hand on her hip, and snapped the other in Kevin's face.

"You were talking about flowers and glitter!" he yelled taking a limb and guessing.

"So your taking me?!" She gasped and threw her arms around the male's broad shoulders and squeezed, giving him a couple second kiss on his lips. "That means so much! Pick me up at seven." Gwen smiled, "and don't be late!" She threatened.

'This was going to be one hectic day…' Kevin thought walking back to his care.

-x-

9:30 A.M

"Yo Tennyson!" Kevin called stepping into his car, the brunette ignored him. "Ben?"

'That's weird; lately I haven't been able to shut him up.' He thought. Clicking on the ignition, the dark haired teen looked to his younger friend. "The silent treatment really? How old are you?" Kevin asked.

"Don't look at me!" Ben hissed, Kevin just laughed.

"Why?" He said grabbing Ben's chin, "I _adore _looking at your cute face!" He joked making kissy-faces.

Huffing, the teen hero turned away from his partner. "I saw you kiss Gwen." Ben accused. Letting out another hearty laugh, Kevin pushed Ben playfully. "That? She practically raped me! She's trying to get me to take her to some gay dance. Ben, you know I don't dance."

"I don't know anything apparently." Ben mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Kevin, just nothing."

Ben ran a hand through his light brown hair, and took a deep breath."Maybe I should walk to Mr. Smoothies? You most likely are going to be busy with Gwen soon."

"Ben…"

"What?"

Kevin took a deep breath, and looked at the acidic green eyes of the hero in front of him. Pushing back his hair, he thought to himself, 'When did it get so hot. Oh yeah, the heat…'

"Kev?" Questioned Ben, "What are you staring at?" Getting a little flustered, Kevin turned to the dash board for a distraction, he turned the heat down, Lord knows why it was on, because it was surprisingly was for a February morning. It was like sixty three degrees. You have to blame global warming for that one.

"Okay, well I'm going to go?" reaching for the door handle, Ben was about to get out when he was roughly pulled towards Kevin's face.

Once their lips touched it was nothing Kevin had ever felt before. He had kissed other girls before, plenty of girls, Gwen being one, more than a few times, but Ben was new territory, He was a virgin. He hadn't kissed anyone yet, hell he was sure the only thing the boy did was fantasize about the things Kevin used to do before he joined the group.

Scooting closer to Kevin's body, the young teen's arms had snaked their was around Kevin's neck into his dark locks, grabbing and pulling at his pleasure. Kevin grunted a few times getting quite excited. Taking a breath, the older male's lips found their way to Ben's earlobes, neck, and everywhere else they could reach. Out of Ben's mouth came little moans of gratitude and pleasure. That's when it hit Kevin. This felt natural, this felt good, and it came easy. Like he should be doing it.

He stopped and Ben's hungry mouth looked for his friends. 'Where is it?' He thought, and he opened his eyes half-lidded and stared at Kevin. "Why'd you stop?'

"You should walk to Mr. Smoothies. Get out."

Ben didn't understand at first. Wasn't what they were doing good? Did Kevin feel the excitement that stirred inside his stomach as he had? Glancing at Kevin he was sure of this now. Seeing the bulge in his partner's pants shocked him awake. He had liked it!

"No, we should…talk?"

"Tennyson, leave." Kevin growled.

"Fine you asshole!" Ben cried anger flaring up. "God, you kiss me? Then tell me to leave? Make up your mind douche bag!" and with that, Ben fled the car upset, angry, and confused.

-x-

10:00 A.M

After the door was slammed shut, Kevin jet out of there Ben's fleeting image disappearing in the rear view mirror as he drove on. He didn't go to Mr. Smoothies right away. Kevin wanted to air his mind out, let all the common sense, if he had any, flow back into his mind. Clearing the thoughts that clouded his mind would help some, if he could accomplish it.

Pulling over, he cracked his knuckles. What was this feeling? It wasn't the anger he normally felt, or the loneliness he felt as a child…

No it was warm. It made him think of Ben.

Then it clicked the feeling inside him. He knew what he had to do.

-x-

5:17 P.M.

'Why did he kiss me?'

'Why do I feel this way?'

'He obviously likes Gwen. He has too.'

'I'm jealous'

'He must not if you kissed like that. You know you felt something.'

'Did he feel it too?'

These were the multiple thoughts that ran through Ben's head. It's been that way since the kiss, which was sometime around nine fifty. It's been about four hours. How can he not get it out of his mind?

The brunette's stomach clenched. He could still feel the others lips on his own. He wished they could stay together bodies intertwined. Ben sat up coughing, he couldn't really feel that way about Kevin. Could he?

'With Julie it feels sort of rehearsed. But with Kevin, it comes naturally, feels good.' Ben thought putting his head in his hands.

_Clink. Clink. _

Ben moved to his window and saw Kevin. His heart began to race. Looking down at the guy he liked he flushed. How could Kevin look so relaxed after what went down this afternoon, like nothing happened? Something clicked in Ben's head. Unless he wanted it to be like that.

"C'mon Ben!" Kevin said smirking. Ben felt his heart melt.

"Hold on." he whispered. Turning into his room the hurried teen grabbed his trademark green jacket, not even bothering to see if it smelled okay. Jogging downstairs he said bye to his mom, claiming on having to go to Julie's to work on a project. After kissing her goodbye, he bolted to the door wanting to be as close to Kevin.

Kevin was still. In the same position leaning on his care door, smirking. As Ben walked closer the older teen erected.

"You wanna go fer a ride?"

-x-

6:30 P.M.

"Aren't you going to be late?" the younger male questioned putting on his seat belt.

"Nah, Gwen's a big girl, plus I like spending time with you."

Ben felt his face redden more. Kevin liked to spend time with him! "So uh…where are we headed to?"Ben said trying to sound at ease.

"We're going out to eat. S'kay?

"Yeah, cool."

The car was quiet, the tension was building. Ben was thinking about the kiss, while on the other hand, Kevin was thinking about tonight, hoping it goes well.

-x-

6:50 P.M.

Pulling into a clearing Kevin shut off the car. "Well here we are!"Getting out he walked to the trunk to retrieve something.

"Wow!" The amazed teen exclaimed," Where'd yah find this spot?"

"A while ago, I was walking with a…..'old friend' through here and we stumbled into, I mean, into it." Kevin said catching himself, hoping Ben hadn't heard his slip up.

"Oh." Ben said trying to act oblivious even though he got what the more experienced guy meant.

"Well Tennyson, are you just going to stand there? Or come and chowdown?" Kevin asked, mouth full of some sandwich.

Moving slowly to the middle of the field Ben tried to take as much as this in as he could. Sitting down, he was handed a sandwich it was in the shape of a heart.

Ben laughed, "Did you make this?"

It was Kevin's turn to laugh. "The deli where I bought this was having a special."

They just sat there and ate. Kevin's car's lights lit up a part of the clearing, leaving them in the dim light, so no passerby's can see them. The music floated through the air some band or another. Ben didn't know Kevin listened to music. I mean, most of their time was consumed by Aliens, and even when they did listen to the radio, it was an intergalactic station.

"Ben, about earlier…" this sentence snapped Ben at attention.

"Yeah…?" The younger male went rigid, "You want to forget the whole thing ever happened? Yeah, that's cool. Cool with me."

"Tennyson, shut up for two seconds!"

"Sorry…"

"Like I was saying," Kevin turned to face Ben now, looking him in the eye, " I think…I mean, I really like you."

-x-

7:20 P.M.

"You, you do?"

"Well id I didn't I wouldn't be telling you. Now would I?" Kev said scooting closer.

"I guess not."

"Well…."

"So…?" Kevin inched closer, driven by instinct. Soon they were face to face. Both boys' breath started to go faster.

"Kev…"

"Ben, shh!"

As their faces were less than a few millimeters apart Kevin's phone rang.

'SHIT!"

Ben just leaned back, and took a few breaths. 'Who was calling him?'

-x-

7:22 P.M.

"Kevin, Where the HELL are you!?" yelled Gwen. Flinching Kevin held the phone away from his ear.

"Sorry Gwen, something came up." Kevin laughed a little. Ben just looked at him, and then blushed. He got it.

"What ever. Just get your ass here. NOW!" with that she hung up. Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Where were we?"

"But Gwen…?"

"Who needs her?" with that he shut off his phone and pushed Ben on the soft grass….

7:25 P.M.

-x-

Ben was nervous; this was the first time he had gone farther than holding hands. Way farther. He let out a few grunts as Kevin moved his hand around on the brunette's thigh.

"Kevin…ughn"

Kevin's mouth surrounded his younger friends. Both teens felt the need to fight for dominance when, they clearly new who would win. Kevin moved his hips along Ben's and he opened his mouth with a moan. Kevin grunted and shifted some more causing his pants to tighten. He knew this was it. He wasn't going to bitch out this time.

-x-

7:45 P.M.

This was it. They were going to do it. Right here, right now. No going back. Both males were extremely turned on, and couldn't wait to get down to it. Ben was feeling a little queasy though. It was his first time, and he thought it would hurt.

"You know what you're doing right?" Ben asked cautiously.

"Not a clue." Kevin breathed smirking.

That was that Kevin's mouthed moved over the younger teens before he could protest and stuck a finger inside him. Kevin could feel Ben move around below him making it impossible for anything to happen.

"Ben!" Kevin scolded, "Quit moving, or I won't be able to fit!" This made Ben stop moving, and turned a bright red.

"Oh...Okay."

Kevin laughed once more before returning to kiss his naive friend. His fingers were inserted again, and Ben let out a few cries of pain.

'It gets better.' Kevin thought while putting in one last finger. He felt Ben was ready.

-x-

8:00 P.M.

"Alright, it might hurt a bit...Okay here I go." Kevin said grunting as he entered Ben.

"Shit." Kevin gasped, it felt so good. He looked up, and saw Ben's face twisted into agony, he slowed down. "You okay?"

"It just hurrr…AHHHH!" Kevin had hit the brunette's prostate sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. "More. Kevin. C'mon, MORE!"

This drove Kevin over the edge, he felt himself get close so he slowed down, driving his thrusts into Ben with as much force as possible. Sweat dripped on both faces, as there bodies clashed together. Reaching down for Ben's member Kevin stroked it, slow as usually driving Ben crazy. Soon the speed picked up, along with Kevin's thrusts, and soon, both teens climaxed at the same time. Ecstasy floating all around them.

"That," the teen hero breathed, "was better than I imagined…"

-x-

10:00 P.M.

Walking into his house, Ben felt great. He and Kevin just had sex, Kevin ditched Gwen for him. Kevin had asked him out.

"Ben?" his mother asked.

"Yeah..?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be walking funny."His mother placed her arm around him concerned. "And you smell!"

Ben went rigid. "Yeah, uh, Julie spilt some of her mom's crazy drink on me?"

Looking skeptically at him, she moved away, but not before telling him that she and his dad we're going out for Valentines Day, and she asked how his went.

"Good mom, It was good."


End file.
